


Suck this Abby

by the_princess_and_the_rover



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_princess_and_the_rover/pseuds/the_princess_and_the_rover
Summary: Sadly I am not a writer but always have loads of plotbunnies and headcannons so I'm sharing them with you all to get them out my head. If any lovely writers want inspiration feel free to use them.
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

I would love to see how all the charmed ones would react to meeting an ex of Abby's (not ex-"plaything" but an ex she actually had feelings for although I think there probably aren't many of them - possibly only the one tbh).

I imagine it would happen before Mel/Abby get together but there are already feelings and tension so we'd get jealous Mel! 😄 I imagine the ex would be a girl. Maybe a demon who broke her heart but also was part of the reason she choose to embrace her demon side more or maybe a witch who was a bit too like her mother in making her feel like her demon side made her "deficient". Either way it would be great to see someone throw her off her game a bit.

Mel tries to resist the urge to turn Abby's ex into an icicle and tells herself it's cus she annoying and NOT because she's jealous.

Also I think Macy would kinda take some joy out of seeing Abby loose her cool/actually see her more human side.

Maggie just being so done with everyone suppressing their feelings.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love the idea of Abby and Harry becoming bros, bonding over British things and the struggles of dating/crushing on one of the charmed ones and stuff. (obviously once they're passed all the shit she tried to pull with him and Macy)

Like I imagine when Abby's avoiding her feels for Mel and there's like some tense situation - maybe a close call with a demon or smth - Mel is mad at Abby for being reckless but obviously won't admit it's because she cares about her (or that she only cares about her as a person not because she has feels). Abby refusing to admit it's because she was trying to protect Mel and Mel storms off to calm down. Harry just rolls his eyes at her being stubborn or tells her to just admit she likes Mel. Abby just tells him to bugger off and mind his own business/don't be ridiculous I could never have feelings for a charmed one.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby is the little spoon and she likes resting her head on Mel's chest (no I will not take comments 😊). Macy accidentally finds out one time and teases her about it mercilessly. Mel just thinks it's cute that the big evil former demon overload is secretly such a softy

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Idk if anyone's pointed it out yet but Abby was totally turned on when Mel told her to "shove it demon spawn" in 2x05

Also Mel was 100% checking Abby out in 2x17 when they send the magic tracker to Macy & co.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mel totally uses kisses to shut Abby up when she's being annoying

And even when Abby tries to use her red demon eyes to make a point Mel just finds it adorable and/or sexy depending on the context


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I had another idea - this ones much more thought out.

So Mel and Abigael have been getting closer, working on potions and other magical things. There's lots of tension and longing looks. Maggie and Harry know smth is going on but Macy is pretty oblivious - just reluctantly thankful when Abby's help pays off and acknowledging she doesn't totally suck. 

They're all working on solving some magical problem or have just solved one. Abigael did smth stupid and somewhat demon-y and Mel is really mad at her. In her anger Mel says smth along the lines of her "Harry could never allow himself to love someone as wicked as you" comment (oh the irony 😅) . Basically something that resurfaces Abby's feelings of being "deficient" or needing to be "fixed" (up until now I imagine Mel has been making a point of telling Abby there's nothing wrong with either her demon or witch half and that she isn't deficient - I imagine lots of bonding and sharing over potion making, Mel sharing difficulties with her father and always having to be the big sister/responsible one, etc.) 

Anyway this time the comment actually hurts Abby's feelings because it's come from Mel. Mel is just angry and didn't think much of it as she said it because she's said worse to Abby before. Abby looks really hurt (like even Macy notices) and phase-shifts out (with or without a snide comment). 

Maggie and Harry are like holy shit, wtf Mel you need to fix this. Macy is confused because Abby would normally just have a witty comeback but this time she actually showed emotion (I really love the Fandom trope that Macy is oblivious to Abimel 😂). Mel is just shocked. Like she feels guilty obvs because she didn't mean it and fuck she hurt Abby's feelings but also Fuck! Abby cares about her enough that she was able to hurt her feelings. 

Mel goes to Abby's apartment to try to apologize but obviously Abby doesn't wanna let her in. Mel gets Harry to orb her into the apartment but Harry's kinda like "I don't think that's a good idea, I prefer to keep my head attached to my body" but Mel convices him because she knows Abby is stubborn and won't listen to her otherwise. 

So Harry orbs Mel into the apartment, wishes her good luck and tells her to call if she needs it. Mel goes to knock on Abby's door and Abby tells her to piss off. Mel doesn't and Abby throws a fireball at her (not directly at her but near her). Mel doesn't even flinch cus she knows Abby wouldn't try to actually hurt her but she still gets pissed and "seriously Abby!?"

Abby's just like "what I told you to leave" and Mel says smth along the lines of "I'm not going anywhere till you talk to me" 

They're stubborn chaotic gay/bi messes and they finally have it out and talk about their feelings. Mel finds Abby infuriatingly attractive. She loves that despite claiming she's a untrustworthy demon Abby is actually feircly loyal about ppl she cares about. She also likes how Abby challenges her to be better (a better witch and also to not make such quick snap judgements about ppl). Abby can't stand how cute Mel is, even when she's being annoying and talking about being good. She is also hates how Mel makes her feel like she can be good (well not good good cus I like Abby as a more morally grey character but that her demon side doesn't make her evil and she's worthy of love regardless). 

Soft kisses with foreheads pressed together and nose boops and all the softness ensues! Abby moves to deepen the kisses and moves her hands onto Mel's ass, pulling her closer but Mel pushes her away a bit to slow them down because she knows Abby uses sex to get what she wants and Mel wants it to mean smth so she stops Abby and says smth about having to buy a girl dinner first, or just wanting to take it a bit slower. Abby agrees so Mel kisses her goodnight and calls an Uber to pick her up. 

The next day Maggie, Macy and Harry ask Mel what happened and she just says that they made up. Maggie wants to press for more details but let's it go for now. Macy's slowly starting to catch on that there might be smth between Abby and Mel but she doesn't really believe it yet. Harry is just glad he didn't have to heal anyone. 

A few days later they're fighting some other magical being/big bad of the week and Abby's helping. They get back to the Vera house and are all super exhausted and a bit banged up, nth serious though. Mel subtly suggests Abby stay over cus they're all too tired and she might accidentally phase-shift herself back to Sussex or smth. Maggie gives Mel a knowing look and Macy's too tired to care. Harry just looks relieved everyone is getting along and also he wants Mel and Abby to be happy. 

They go up to Mel's room and Abby kinda hopes they'll end up having sex but they're both to tired and just crash out in Mel's bed. (Abby tries to be flirty but it fails when she yawns in the middle of it). Abby is curled up against Mel with her head on her chest and Mel has her arms around Abby's waist. Just some cute post- magical fight cuddling. (if you ask Abby though she will absolutely deny cuddling and she is definitely NOT the little spoon). Mel thinks it's adorable and loves being the big spoon even though she's tiny. 

Mel wakes up first and goes downstairs to make coffee. Macy, Maggie and Harry are in the kitchen all looking expectantly at her waiting for her to tell them whats going on but she doesn't want to yet cus she's not sure how Abby would feel about it/she's still trying to do figure it out. She tells them nth happened, they just slept but Maggie finds that hard to believe. 

Abby comes downstairs wearing Mel's sweatpants & t-shirt (or just the t-shirt) and gives Mel a soft kiss on the cheek/wraps her arms around Mel cus she can't be bothered to care if the sisters know anymore, she's tired and still sore and just wants Mel in her arms also she kinda wants to mess with the sisters heads (particularly Macy's) . Mel is super happy about it but also wary of the other's reactions. Macy, Maggie and Harry look dumbfounded cus they knew smth was going on but they never would have expected Abby to be that soft, especially not around them. 

Haven't decided how it goes from there but obviously date nights and lots of hot kinky gay sex, in between demon fighting/magical problem solving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my ramblings 😂 
> 
> Anyway, I love the idea of Abby being super soft for Mel


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm super curious about Parker and Abigael's relationship and I would love for some sibling bonding in the future.
> 
> Anyway here are some musings and headcannons about them

Does Parker know that Abby is half witch? I can't tell - it seems like he doesn't? I mean obviously Godric and all the other demons don't know but if Parker is her brother maybe he does? Although I imagine Alastor wouldn't have told Hunter or Parker about her if he wanted her dead.

Anyway I had an idea - imagine Parker doesn't know. The charmed ones bring him in for some help and they also need Abby's help. They're in the command center, Parker and Abby are bickering when Abby throws Parker across the room with her witch magic because she got pissed off. Parker gets back up shocked saying "wtf, I thought demon powers didn't work down here".

Maggie/Mel/Macy depending on who's there looking surprised like "wait, your brother doesn't know". And Parker asking what they're talking about. Abigael in her typical way, teasing saying "did father dearest not tell you...he had an affair with a witch..." 

If he does already know why didnt he use it against her when he was trying to become overlord? Also surely then he would know when he tried to strip her demon powers she would still be left with her witch powers (even though it's irrelevant because she ate the apple but Parker didn't know that) 

* * *

How did Parker and Abigael first meet? Obviously it can't have been smth Alastor arranged because he wanted Abigail dead but he knew who she was in the demon palace in Zürich so surely they must have met before. Maybe when Parker was a kid? 

This also brings me to my next question - how old is Abigael? While she has demon immortality and the book from her mum looks old so she could be in her 100s (the book could also just be a family heirloom), if Alastor tried to kill her when she was 13 I imagine he continued to try to have her killed when that failed. I find it more believable she managed to avoid the assassination attempts for like 15 yrs (making her a similar age to Mel) than for 100s of years.

I have a headcannon that Francesca died either because Abby lost control of her powers one time Or (and the more likely) because of one of Alastors assassination attempts on Abby but her mum got caught in the crossfire. 

* * *

I would love some good old sibling bonding between Parker and Abby over falling in love with the Charmed ones. 

Parker at first teasing Abby about going soft and her adamantly denying it, throwing smth at him with her powers (object or fireball) to try to prove she's not, but Parker just takes it as proof Abby has feelings for Mel.

Parker trying to convince Abigael that she should tell Mel how she feels (mostly because Abigael is so much more bareable/less irritating when Mel is around). 

I have mixed feelings about Parkerita but Abby comforting Parker/encouraging him to get over Maggie (obviously Abby's advice would be along the line of 'to get over someone get under someone else' / "maybe you should try guys - increase your options") while also being like "those damn charmed witches and their cuteness/attractiveness" 

I know this is super unlikely but whatever 😅.

* * *

IF Abby is like 100 then I have a headcannon that her being bi & very open with her sexuality/promiscuity would have been another source of tension between her and her mother.

* * *

So obvs my other headcannon is that Alastor didn't stop at sending the Kalibans to kill little Abby. Alastor doesnt strike me as the kind of demon who would let it go or accept her into the demon monarchy if she managed to escape/defeat the Kalibans. He would definitely continue to try to get rid of her so no one in the demon world finds out about her/his affair with a witch. Maybe one time he even sent Hunter after her. 

The exception being if Abby went into hiding/faked her death so he thought he'd managed to get rid of her.

* * *

Alastors demon face was the flaming demon head, Parker was a shadow demon and I think Hunter was similarly some kind of shape-shifting shadow demon. We've never seen Abby's demon face/form or even her demon eyes. I kinda think she'd have one more like Alastors (or Cole from the original series), or one like Maze in Lucifer (it reminds me of Hel in Norse mythology - that would be my favorite tbh).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very Abby focused - I find her character super interesting (she could be the Phoebe/Cole lovechild from the original series)
> 
> I'll share more Mel headcannons next time (assuming you're not all sick of reading all my ideas)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More ideas I had (this is what I think about when I really should be working)

So this one started off as a small idea and then kinda ran away from me a bit:  
  
Mel is continuing to work on her relationship with Ray but obviously she still doesn't trust him 100%.   
  
She takes him to Abby's because they need her help with some magical/demonic artifacts. Mel warning Ray not to steal anything from Abby's place cus she'll set him on fire if she catches him but he's Ray so he steals smth anyway.   
  
Mel is pissed with him but to her surprise rather than threaten him Abby is actually impressed he managed to slip it past her (and her magical traps).   
  
Basically Ray and Abby hitting it off, much to Mel's annoyance, because _how dare her dad get along with the annoying sexy horny half demon she has a crush on_. I can imagine Ray and Abby playing poker and drinking whiskey and stuff. This pisses Mel off beyond belief.   
  
At some point Ray calls Abby Mel's gf and Mel's blushing insisting Abby is definitely NOT her gf and she would never!   
  
Abby finds it adorable and makes a point of teasing Mel calling her "darling" and "sweetheart". Mel getting all flustered when she does.  
  
Ray later looking at Mel disbelievingly like "you sure you're not a thing?!"  
  
Mel being all "No I am definitely not into the former demon overload and her stupid sexy accent... "  
  
Ray saying "well I like her" and again Mel is irritated cus she also doesn't need/want her dad's approval but it's nice to know he is likes her.   
  
[Ray trying to rationalize with her that morality isn't so black and white and/or "don't wait till it's to late to tell her how you feel" (some comment about regretting not doing that with Marisol)]   
  
Even though Abby gets along with Ray I think she would be protective of Mel (although they're not together and both denying the feels). She would threaten Ray not to let Mel down again and that despite his parenting fuck-ups Mel is amazing and he's lucky to have her in his life (obviously this message would be conveyed in Abigael's typical snarky wit cus ' _ew feelings_ ').   
  
Ooh maybe Mel overhears this and cue all the feels! She confronts Abby once Ray leaves "so I'm special am I? Who knew the former demon overlord could be so sentimental" trying to tease Abby back a bit.   
  
Abby denying it but it doesn't have quite the same bite as it usually does and she has that cuts lil smile reserved solely for Mel, giving Mel butterflies in her tummy.   
  
Mel telling Abby "you're special too you know". Again Abby with her stubborn false bravado "of course I am, I'm [insert big-headed adjective]". Mel giving her that look. "I'm serious Abby... (some sort of sentimental compliment) "   
  
Abby being totally taken aback and speechless cus she's not used to ppl being caring & sincere. Maybe she even blushed a bit. Mel finds it super cute and endearing. She also gets a kick out of making Abby speechless.   
  
They're standing super close together and Mel reaches up to stroke Abby's cheek.   
" Abby, I... " Mel wanting to kiss Abby so bad but also being super nervous cus it's Abby and she might accidentally scare her off or smth.   
Mel leaning closer so their lips are a hair widths apart.   
Abby actually showing some sign of being nervous cus of all the new feels she's feeling, saying "Mel.." breathlessly. Mel taking this as a good sign and finally closing the distance.

* * *

In a different universe/timeline:  
  
Their first kiss is after a heated argument/fight and Mel is so pissed at Abby for smth and Abby is being stubborn and is mad that Mel is angry at her for no reason and in the heat of the moment they kiss. They get interrupted by Macy, Harry or Maggie and spring apart acting like nth happened.  
  
They continue to act like nth happened /it was just spur of the moment - didn't mean anything.  
  
Their second kiss is the fan-favorite trope - let's kiss as a distraction in the middle of a mission! They're bickering again while on lookout or searching somewhere and a guard comes along so Abby pushes Mel against the wall kissing her to make it seem like they weren't snooping or anything. Mel being like "wtf Abby" until she realizes it was a distraction and then she's kinda disappointed cus she wanted Abby to kiss her for real but also refuses to admit it.  
  
They brush it off again pretending it was nth but there's lots of tension and Maggie even asks about it.  
  
Both of them continue to be stubborn af until Mel almost gets killed on a mission. Abby is patching her up with Mel trying to tease Abby "if I didn't know any better I'd say you actually care"   
Abby for once not being in the mood to continue teasing just says "maybe I do" and gives Mel this longing look.   
Mel is totally speechless and without thinking about they both lean forward to kiss for real this time (no more pretending it didn't happen or avoiding their feelings or anything). 

* * *

This is just a crackfic idea.   
  
So Mel, Macy and Maggie are of fighting some magical creature and Mel gets hit by a spell/curse but nothing happens so they brush it off thinking it was a dud/warning or that it was just to force Mel back a bit.   
  
So they go home and Abby's there, her and Mel end up hooking up - either they're already hooking up and telling themselves it's casual and there aren't any feels or Abby gets so worried about Mel being hit by the spell it leads to them arguing and hooking up in the heat of the moment or smth. Anyway, they hook up and the morning after Abby starts getting really sick and they're trying to figure out wtf happened.   
  
The sisters discover it's some magical STI curse thing that effects those the cursed person kisses/has sex with but not the cursed person themselves.   
  
Abby's getting worse and Mel is freaking out cus she doesn't wanna loose Abby. They have a moment where Mel is like "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault..."   
  
Abby responds with smth to the effect of "it was worth it if I got to see you naked Angry Spice 😉" because Abby's take away from getting a deadly magical STI from Mel would totally be that she got to have sex with Mel 😂. Mel is definitely NOT impressed. "Dont joke about that Abby, it's not funny"   
Abby tries for a comeback but starts uncontrollably coughing in the middle of it or doubles over in pain.   
Mel starts getting even more worried "Abby please just rest your making it worse..."   
  
By the time the others return Mel is tired, worried and exasperated, and once they heal Abby (and remove the curse from Mel), smacks her shoulder and threatens to never kiss/touch her again. (I imagine after Abby's healed she tries to kiss Mel but Mel pushed her back like "nuh uh not until we get rid of this curse I'm not risking that again" and Abby being disappointed cus she's a thirsty ass demon-witch and nearly died and just wants to kiss Mel) 

* * *

I had one last idea   
  
Someone is trying to get to Abby so they kidnap and/or kill the Susans. Abby goes to the Charmed ones for help to figure out who.  
  
Mel is irrationally jealous about Abby and the Susans. Abby takes every opportunity to tease Mel while they hunt for the kidnapper/killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys are probably bored of reading my incomprehensible nonsense but this is the only way to get these ideas out of my head so I can focus on other things so I'm afraid you're stuck with them 😅

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the figurative verbal diarrhea of my thoughts 😂
> 
> If you want to read more of my ideas let me know and I'll add them 😊


End file.
